Duty
by silverfox9947
Summary: No one ever mentions what we sacrifice for duty.


**Warnings: Incest and Major Character Deaths**

It's our duty to protect. It's our duty to serve. It's our duty to give our lives, our hearts, and our very _souls_. It's our duty.

But no one ever mentions what we sacrifice for duty.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a Konoha Knight, and my duty is to protect my Queen, Queen Tsunade. It is my duty to charge into battle without question, to kill anyone who goes against my Queen, and to lay down my life for her. The same goes for all the other Knights.

Including my twin sister, Naruko Uzumaki.

Our parents were Knights also, but gave their lives in the war against King Kyuubi. Abandoned on the streets, we were street rats, common thieves, stealing barely enough food to get by, till the day we meet Captain Kakashi. He caught us stealing bread from a merchant, and, after arresting us, gave us two choices: we could either join the ranks of Knights or live the rest of our lives cleaning up after the horses. Obviously, we choose the former.

It was probably the best choice we could make. Sure, the days were hard, the training was rough, and we went to bed sweaty and bloody almost every night, but it was worth it. We were given food every day, had a place to sleep, and were no longer thought as worthless orphans. We were Knights-or at least Knights in training.

My first battle was terrible, I still have flashbacks to it. I, being a trainee, was in the front line, armor (and not the good kind like steel, this was wooden) hanging off my shoulders and sword trembling at my side as I heard the battle cry of our enemies. My throat was so dry that I could scarcely answer with my own shout when our side returned the cry. Then the order for '**charge!**' was called, and my feet took off for me, running to certain death, my mind blank but my eyes wide. The enemy drew nearer, looking like monsters, ready to rip me limb for limb. Soon, too soon for me to truly grasp what was going on, my sword _clanged_ with another's.

I fought mindlessly, fear driving me to forget all training and go on instinct. I slashed and dodged like a madman. Really, the only thing that kept me from dropping my sword and running away was honor and the thought of what my sister's face would look like if she heard I abandoned my comrades (Naruko was forced to stay back because of a wound she received when we were training.)

Finally, my first advisory was on the ground below me. Panting, I drew my sword to deliver my finally blow, when I drew short. The person below me was a kid, probably me age, with large, bushy eyebrows that were raised over scared black eyes.

When the roaring in my ears had dulled a bit, I was able to hear him whimper, "P-please! P-p-please d-don't ki-kill me!" It was so heartfelt, so pleading that I hesitated for too long.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the glint of blade, a dead man's last attempt at survival. The only thing to flash before my mind was long golden hair and deep blue eyes.

Then blood clouded my vision.

When I had wiped my eyes clean, I made the mistake of looking down. My sword was buried deep within the kid's chest, blood clinging to it. The kid's pale face was splattered with drops, his mouth was wide open as he gave his final scream, and I watched as the life drained out of his eyes. Then I leaned over to make sure that my bile didn't taint his body further.

Training had not prepared me to take a life.

But the battle was not over and soon another took his place. I refused to hesitate after that and I made sure to keep Naruko in my mind, to remind myself why I should keep staining my blade with stolen lives.

When I arrived home, battered and wounded, but alive, Naruko didn't ask how it was, didn't demand I recount the tales of battle. She just cleaned and bandaged my wounds and told me about her day helping to entertain the Princess. And, later that night, when others slept, she helped muffle my sobs with her shoulder.

We grew older, fought more battles, and rose in ranks. We meet other people, like Captain Sasuke and the Medics Iruka and Ino, but it was always us versus the world. I confided in Naruko, protected her back in battle, helped her through her first war, patched her up, silenced her tears, and made her smile. It was only natural that, when hormones hit and we had time, we became lovers.

Naruko's kisses were always soft, no matter how sharp her tongue had been a moment ago. Her hair was perfect for winding my hands through, even when it was tangled with dirt and twigs. Her eyes, as deep as the fabled ocean I've heard about, showed every emotion she felt, from anger to passion. Her skin was tanned, as expected from someone who's been outside their whole life, and, in my eyes, perfect, no matter how many times it was scared by another's weapon. Our days were filled with either training or battle, though sometimes we were allowed free time, but our nights were reserved for love and passion, making sure to heal the other's heart. It was perfect, and I swore that I was the happiest man alive. So, naturally, it couldn't last.

The fateful day came on one of our rare free days. We were at the local pub (Naruko, Sasuke, Ino, and me) drinking, singing, and telling tales of our adventures when a maiden from the castle ran in to tell us that Naruko was ordered to the Throne Room. Knowing that the demand could only come from the Queen herself, Naruko bid farewell to us. She gave me a light kiss on the lips and a mumbled promise that she will meet me later.

She never fulfilled her promise.

It was only later, after spending all night waiting for her and her contagious smile, that I learned what happened in that Throne Room from a one of the guards, and another friend of mine, Kiba.

King Orochimaru (how I spit that name with disgust) was searching for a wife. In the negations with Queen Tsunade, the subject came up, though not by accident. King Orochimaru had heard of a girl warrior, something uncommon, who was as known for her beauty as well as her use of a blade. In trade for Naruko, for the Queen knew that she was the only possible Knight the King spoke of, King Orochimaru would ally with us in times of war. It was too good of a trade to pass up and I knew that Naruko, if she was told how much it would help Konoha, would readily agree to it, no matter how much her heart begged her not to.

There was nothing I could do. As soon as she was told her orders and had agreed to them, Naruko was whisked away to the maiden tower to be fixed up for the King, then she was taken to a coach and sent back to his kingdom. I didn't even get the chance to tell her how pretty I'm sure she looked wearing a dress.

I had to feel my chest to make sure it wasn't actually bleeding like it felt. I had turned and ran away from Kiba, ignoring his shouts of my name. I ran till I reached our tent, now just mine, and reached for anything, everything that reminded me of her or smelt like her. Then I cried, my tears absorbed by the pillow she always laid on.

The first few months without her was tedious. My other half was gone, ripped away from me, never to be seen again. I could not laugh nor smile because she was my laughter, she was what brought a smile to my face. My days were filled with training and blood and ale, and my nights were spent, cold, and my heart aching. My friends knew how close we were, so they kept their distance, letting me drink myself to sleep and pretending like they couldn't hear my sobs. I truly thanked them for that. Space was what I need most in those first months, and, later, when he thought it had gone on long enough, a swift kick in the ass from Sasuke.

Gradually, I was able to smile again, though it was strained. I found I was able to function now, without the dull of alcohol to keep thoughts of Naruko away. Eventually, my heart ached a little less. But I never laughed again. It hurt too much.

When a year had gone by, and on the exact date in which my life fell apart, I drank more than usual. That night was a blur, all I could remember was a dull pain and memories of Naruko's golden hair. When I awoke the next morning, it was to the scent of blood. Instincvily rubbing my cheek, my hand came away smeared with the stuff. Running to a small glass mirror that I usually used for shaving, I saw that I had cut a line onto my cheek. And, though it stung, for some reason it felt right. Like this was my memorial to Naruko. I would bare my heart's wound on my face, for all to see.

That's how I started the tradition of cutting myself. For every year that went by, I drew another line in my face, deep enough to leave a scar. I held my head up high, so all could see, and dared anyone to make fun of it. No one did.

Five lines later, an announcement came from Queen Tsunade. King Orochimaru was going to break his alliance with Konoha if someone didn't beat his Black Knight. Seeing as the whole reason I was so miserable these six years was because of that alliance, I was angered and volunteered myself. I had to battle it out with others to prove that I was the best for the job. My anger and pain made me a vicious animal, often knocking my opponents unconscious and bleeding. I became a nightmare to all who knew me and a terror to those who didn't, but I didn't care. Naruko's sweet voice, promising to return, was all that went through my mind.

Finally, the day for the match came. I waited in my tent for a young trainee to come and fetch me. While I waited, I fingered the first-and last- handkerchief that Naruko ever made. It was blue, she said it matched my eyes which were a shade lighter than hers, and not very well made, but it was something I treasured. When the trainee came for me, I put it inside my armor, next to my heart. I walked to the arena with my head held high and to the sound of cheers. I paid them no mind, I was here for one person and one person only.

The Black Knight, as King Orochimaru called him, already stood in the center, his sword at his side. Neither of us could see the other's face, we wore helmets. Soon we were standing in front of each other, two warriors ready to kill the other for duty. After the Queen had announced what the fight is for and the agreement between both Kingdoms, she raised her royal flag. The Knight and I tensed. Then she dropped it, signaling the start of the fight.

I have to say, whoever the Black Knight might be, he was an excellent fighter. I had never fought someone who battled as twice as good as he did. But no matter how great he was, I was just as good. It was like we could read each other's movements. He dodged to the left when I aimed for his right and I was able to block when he struck. We were too even matched and the arena was filled with the sound of our swords clashing.

But, eventually, the Knight made a fatal mistake, allowing me to trip him. As he fell, his sword arm trying to break his fall, I followed and my sword sunk into the flesh of his exposed neck. At the same time, his head hit the ground and his helmet flew off.

Suddenly, I was staring into two surprised, and pained filled, blue eyes. "Naruko?" I whispered as dread filled me. The eyes looked at me in wonderment.

"N-Naruto?" She tried to speak before coughing up blood. My sword had hit the side of her neck, allowing her to speak and a few more moments of life.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted, throwing my helmet off and touching the sides of her face, as if this wasn't happing, as if the crowd wasn't cheering my victory and my name, as if my Queen wasn't raising to congratulate me. "What-what are you doing here?"

"That bastard-cough-said that if I won, I could return home." Tears were gathering in her eyes as the situation dawned on her too. "Did you not want me to return?"

I gave a pained laugh at her weak attempt at a joke and it hurt me to see her smile look so strained. "It's so good to hear your laugh after all this time, Naruto." Reaching a shaky hand to my face, she rubbed my cheek. "Where'd you get the scars?"

"I missed you." Was all I said, but she got it. She always got me.

Naruko smiled again, but dropped it, like it hurt her to smile. "I'm dying, Naruto."

"I know." I replied. We both ignored the tear drop that fell on her face as I reached into my armor to get her handkerchief.

"You kept it?" She sounded surprised.

"Of course." I said, wiping the blood off her face. "I could never give away something that you gave me."

Naruko gave her final smile before using the rest of her strength to rise up and give me a kiss. "I always loved you." She whispered.

"I know." I said to her dead body.

After laying her back down, wiping her hair out of her face, I looked to her fallen sword. Picking it up, I placed the handkerchief by her heart as well as my sword, covered in her blood. Then I carefully pulled off my amour and, before anyone could stop me, ran her blade through my heart.

Gasping, I fell onto Naruko's body and whispered my last words into her ear. "Now we're back together."

Duty. The word is spoken so highly off, it's an honor for our duty to be to our Queen or King. But no one speaks of the sacrifices made for duty.

**Please Review**


End file.
